


Last Resort

by PsychoStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Bottom!Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Top!Derek, near death expecience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles get poisoned by yet another unknown creature and while the whole gang is out looking for the cure Derek has to sit by his side and hope they come back with it in time, or else the only other option is his bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

_"Scott! What happened to him?" Derek came busting through the door of his own loft just a few minutes after he got the emergency message on his phone, Dr. Deaton was there, as well as Scott, Isaac and Peter and on his table laid a probably unconscious Stiles._

_"Good, you're here." The doctor says. "What happened to him?" Derek asks. "We were attacked, turns out that that creature we’re looking for was also looking for us. It got Stiles before I got to him." Scott says in his in a deep, sad, guilty voice that could only mean it’s bad. Derek noticed the deep cuts across Stiles' chest; they looked painful and deep but not really life threatening and Deaton was already stitching them closed, so the bleeding stopped. "It's claws are deadly poisonous and the only cure known is its own spit." Scott continued to look at the floor as Deaton spoke clarifying how serious the predicament is._

_"Well why are we wasting time?! Let's go catch it!" Derek was already turning around. "No Derek, you can't come with. Peter, Isaac and I will go after it, but Stiles only has 12 hours to live., so if we don't catch it... You need to turn him."_

 

And that's how Derek ended up alone in his flat with a partially naked, unconscious 16 year old on his table. He always thought that the annoying thing about Stiles was that he never shuts up, but apparently that's not it, because the kid's not saying a word and Derek's still annoyed as ever. "Fuck, Stiles, couldn't you be more like the other kids your age and be fucking afraid of trouble, not constantly seek it?!" Dead silence, Derek looked at the clock, but only an hour had passed. He hated feeling like he couldn’t do anything, he was supposed to be out there ripping that thing apart, the wait was just killing him

"D-Derek? Whe-re am I” Stiles spoke and lifted his head off the table.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" Derek carefully helped Stiles off the table and onto the couch. "Fuck! This hurts like a bitch!" Stiles cries out as he accidentally rubs his hand against the stitched up wound. "Yeah, Deaton couldn't give you any pain medication because it might make it worse." Stiles frowns. "Make what worse, what happened?"

 ...

 "Fuck!" Stiles looked down at the claw marks; he really couldn't remember anything, last this ne recalls is driving away from the gas station. "Hey, don't worry, Scott has the best tracking skills and Boyd and Isaac are on it too. Everyone is." "But what if they don't find it? Do I... Do I die?" Derek felt a stab of pain in his gut, no, Stiles was too young, to smart, too funny, too beautiful to die, too _annoying_. "No, that's why I'm here." Derek sets a hand on his shoulder. "But only as a last resort, ok?"

…

Derek tried to look at the clock as discretely as possible, he didn’t want to alarm Stiles any more than he already was, but it’s no use, Stiles catches on fast.

“I’m pretty sure only ten minutes passes since the last time, Derek.” When caught, Derek doesn’t try to deny it. He just offers Stiles something to eat, but Stiles refuses.

“You know, the bite might also kill me.” Stiles states.

“It uncommon for a teenager to die because of it.”

“Uncommon, but not unheard of.” Stiles clears up and the lies back down on the couch. “Peter told me, when he offered me the bite.”

“What? When!?”

“Back when he was the Alpha, when you got caught by the Argents and he was trying to find you, he kind of kidnapped me to locate the GPS on your phone, after that he said I did a good job and offered me the bite.”

“I’m going to kill that asshole! Again! For good this time!” At that Stiles giggles a bit, so Derek relaxes.

“He said I was lying when I said I didn’t want the bite and yeah, maybe I was, but I didn’t want it then, I wanted to live a human life, to enjoy being a simple teenager and to go to collage, to fall in love, to walk on the beach holding hands with someone.”

“You can still walk on the beach with someone when you’re a werewolf, you know.” Derek pointed out, he probably should stay positive for Stiles, but three hours had already passed and no cure.

“Yeah sure, it’ll be a dream to walk on the beach holding hands with my loved one while trying to tune out the traffic jam miles away, the sound of two wales fucking at the bottom of the sea and the hobo jacking off in the bushes, oh, and I’ll also have to suppress the urge to literally eat that person up.” He takes a deep breath to calm himself and then continues. “I just wanted to have more human firsts, you know.”

“No… actually, I don’t.” Derek gets up from the sofa and brings a glass of water for Stiles, not because Stiles asked, but because he could hear the dryness of his throat. “I was born a werewolf, remember.”

“Sorry.” 

“You don’t have to—hey, you still have nine sure hours of a human life, you should do some of your human firsts now.” Derek suggests, even though it’s not like he would let Stiles leave this apartment.

“Oh right, sure, just let me go round up the heard of girls I got lined up ready to walk on  beaches, go to the movies and have sex with me.” Stiles laughs and for once so does Derek.

“Ow! Fuck, the cuts!” Stiles gets up from the couch, holding his chest, yes, laughing was not a good idea.

“Here, let me.” When Stiles opened his eyes again Derek was on his knees in front of him, a hand reaching out to touch Stiles’ wound, he backed away for a spilt second, but then relaxed in the soft, barely there touch of Derek’s fingers.

“Hmmm, That’s good.” Stiles leans back and looks down at the veins in Derek’s hand who were turning a dark black color and just slightly releasing Stiles from the sharp pain, in a way it was also relieving Stiles of the bad thoughts, the fear of possibly becoming a werewolf, the fear of dying. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, Derek continues with the soft brushes against the skin, all around the cuts and the swollen areas; the pain got more and more dull and bearable.

A small whine, almost a groan escaped Stiles’ lips when the hand suddenly disappeared, but seconds later it was replaced with something softer, wetter, warmer. A pair of lips maybe, Stile’s isn’t sure, because he never felt lips there. He doesn’t say anything, but Derek must have heard the skip in the beat of his heart because he stops the fluttery kisses and says. “It works better this way, relax.” Stiles is about to tell him that it isn’t necessary because the pain is barely even noticeable now, but as soon as he opens his mouth another moan escapes and he’s almost embarrassed, sure that Derek will stop and pull away, looking weirdly at him, but he doesn’t, the touch is still there, the light puffs of air and still tracing the wound and maybe, maybe even going lower than necessary.

“Those human firsts… do they necessarily have to be with another human?” Stiles shakes his head without thinking, because Derek’s tongue is now tracing a wet line on Stiles’ upper belly and Stiles is partially curious to look down and see if the veins in his tongue are also turning black, but he doesn’t. “Or a girl?” Stiles bites his lip this time. He never did anything with a guy, sure the question was always there and maybe the naked bodies in the locker room might have crawled their way into his fantasies at night, but hey, he’s sixteen, naked bodies are naked bodies regardless of the bits attached. And this was Derek, _Derek,_ the most perfect human—werewolf—living thing on this planet that even the most popular chick in his school couldn’t dream of getting. So Stiles shakes his head again, not sure if Derek’s even looking up at him.

Stiles is not really sure of what’s happening because it’s like his brain can’t focus on more than one touch at a time, and there’s suddenly hands gripping at his waist, a tongue circling his belly button, hairs tickling his chest and stubble scratching at the soft skin of his belly. “Are you ok?” He heard and practically feels the words against his skin.

“Yeah, keep going?” He’s not really sure where he wants Derek to keep going, because it’s not like _he_ can expect Derek of all people to blow him or something, an Alpha to blow him, a guy to blow _him_. But then… why is his fly being pulled down and why are his jeans going down with it, why is Derek’s breath so close to the waistline of his boxers? “Shhh. Your heartbeat is too fast, calm down.” Derek whispers.

“Calm, yeah sure, I’m calm, so calm, how can I not be calm, your mouth is just inches away from my… I’m so fucking calm. Christ!” Stiles moans and only shuts up when he feels Derek’s lips touch the head of his covered cock, tongue darting out to wet the thin material of his boxers, moist saliva mixing in with the spots of precum that have already soaked his boxers and he hears a loud, deep groan from Derek’s throat. “You smell so fucking good.” Stiles was sure his body odor was far removed from good, but he wasn’t going to protest the werewolf licking up his boy shorts. As soon as they were all wet and soggy Derek stops licking and Stiles quickly snaps his head up, looking down at Derek’s puffy red lips and wet chin. He wants to ask if something’s wrong, but he can only manage a pathetic snob.

“I’ll give you this, but you have to understand. Once I mark you… you’re mine.” Derek gets out in one low groan, all Stiles can do is nod, because for once he can’t think of a word that would describe his want right now, but the nod’s enough. He hears a ripping noise and looks down to see Derek’s long sharp claws tearing at what remained of his boxers and then his cock is free, but only for a second, because after, he feels Derek’s mouth envelope him and it’s just the most erotic, mind blowing, hot experience that he had ever lived and he’s sure that nothing will ever compare to the feeling of Derek’s throat clenching around him as he’s taken in whole, literally whole, because Derek’s human teeth are scratching the fine skin of Stiles’ crotch and it just feels amazing.

“I’m—gunna…” Stile snaps his eyes open as the wave of his orgasm shoots through his body like lighting and he hadn’t even realize he was close until all of his load is being spurted down Derek’s throat and Derek’s sucking him and sucking him and it’s like the coming never stops, it’s like Derek’s planning on taking every little single drop of come from his balls and swallowing it down. “Mph…” Stiles tries after a while of spamming and blubbering, but he fails. Coming so fast was just embarrassing, but he doesn’t even know anymore what embarrassing means.

“Shh.” He hears Derek say again and all of a sudden he’s being hoisted up and carried bridal stile into Derek’s room. He’s dropped –not-so-graciously on the bed, but he couldn’t really care, because he hasn’t regained all of his senses yet and then Derek’s all over him, a mountain of muscle hovelling on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress and nipping at his neck and grinding down into him. Derek was never a man of many words, so Stiles isn’t surprised when Derek doesn’t say anything about what just happened, but Stiles feels like he should return the favor or something. After a while he wants to get up, to move, but Derek’s pinning him down completely, careful not to touch the cuts, but still hard and demanding. Stiles isn’t even sure if Derek even noticed that he was still hard, shouldn’t this progress to something more- sex like? Not just teenage stile leg humping.

“Umm… Der—” Stiles starts to say but Derek interrupts.

“If I do this—”

“You mark me, yeah, heard you the first time, well guess what Derek, I don’t give a shit, because in just a few hours I either die or become more furry than I ever wanted to be, so would you please have sex with me so I don’t die a virgin?” Stiles moves his leg, just to rub Derek’s groin a little and he got the gasped intake of air that he always wanted to hear.

“Are you even gay, Stiles?”

“Are you?”

“No, but I’m a werewolf, human rules, standards or orientations don’t really apply. But… I’ve never really done this with a guy, I don’t want to hurt you.” Derek looks down at Stiles, but there’s no fear in this kid’s hazel eyes, there never was.

“It’s not rocket science, Derek, you just stick it in and move.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to go as smooth as you think.”

“Why not?” Stiles asks weary, but his only answer was a swift hip trust from Derek across his leg, there’s no denying the hardness swelling going on in his jeans, but Stiles can’t help but laugh. “Trust you to be full of it.” Stiles jokes and pulls at Derek’s pants.

…

He wasn’t full of it. Well, depends on what _it_ is, because his boxers are definitely full of _it._ Stiles only had a glimpse before Derek flipped him around on his stomach, laying him flat on the bed, squirming hopelessly and rubbing snot and tears mixed with a heavy dosage of drool into Derek’s black, satin pillow. He had told Derek to open him up with his fingers and his sister’s hand cream which they used as lube, but he hadn’t expected Derek to start rimming him, oh and what a rim job it was, Derek was sloppy and messy and licking everywhere, breaching Stiles’ hole with the hard muscle of his tongue. The fact that Derek had a kink for tongue bathing came to mind, but he couldn’t quite process this information since his brain was turning to a gray matter goo that’ll probably start leaking out of his ears soon.

 “F-fuck…fuck me.” He pleaded, voice just a shy whimper. His cock hard and leaking, still sensitive from the previous orgasm and getting rubbed into Derek’s sheets was just holding him on the edge, he needed more.

 “You s-s-should get on all fours…” Derek kind of groans, it’s like he’s impatient, but trying to hide it. Stiles rises his chest and hisses, the cuts no longer hurt, they feel numb, the reason behind the discomfort is Derek slipping his fingers completely out of Stiles.

“Fuckin‘ hell! How many did you have in there?” The loss of them made him feel so open, loose.

“Four.” Derek says and the fucker is all proud of himself like he should get a medal and a standing ovation now.

“Jesus…” Four of those long and thick fingers and he hadn’t felt the pain? Maybe Derek used that werewolf trick again and took the pain away. He heard the ruffle of Derek stripping down the boxers and the squirting sound of the lotion bottle and he took a deep breath. His life has gone from being an invisible highschool student, infatuated with a popular girl that never gave him the time of day, to being poisoned by mystical creatures and mounded by werewolves. “Oh God—Derek!” Strong arms held his hips in place as Derek slowly breached his body with what felt like a thick, hot rod, only it had the texture of slick skin, but it still burned like a bitch. “It hurts, oh God, it h-hurts, Derek!” Stiles had no escape from it and Derek keeps pushing and pushing, it wasn’t like with the fingers, this was way, way more painful and he was sure he was going to break any second now, because there was just no more room in there for what Derek kept pushing in.

“Told- y-you… rough.” Derek moans and the sound shifts into an animalistic roar as he jerks his hips fully forward until every inch of him in _somewhere_ inside Stiles. Probably all the way to his mushy brain by the feel of it. However, after that Derek stops, but the pain doesn’t.

“Can’t you… ah! You know, do that thing to h-help with the… pain.” Derek just lowers his head until his sweaty forehead is on Stiles’ shoulder and he kisses lightly the skin there. “If I could—uhh, I’d h-help myself out too… you’re crushing my dick… relax.” Stiles wants to roll his eyes at that, but he feels Derek puffing heavy breaths of air onto his shoulder, he’s not lying, standing still like that must be horrible.

“Ok.” Stiles closes his eyes and tries to focus on his still hard cock, who knew he was a masochist and let’s not even go into the bestiality taking place.

“Yeah, just like that, fuck! You’re too good Stiles.” The pull and the drag on Derek’s cock actually lessened the pain, well it numbed it at least.

“Yeah.” Stiles grumbled, because slowly the sparks of pleasure were tingling all over his body again and things were even beginning to burn hot as Derek speeded up.

***

“M’ gonna.” Stiles groans as the pistoling of Derek’s hips slaps against his ass in an almost bruising way and sends shock waves all over his body, he’s so full and it felt like with each thrust Derek was pumping more and more into him. Literally, it actually felt like Derek was getting bigger and Stiles opened his mouth in a silent cry as Derek pushed in one more time and something way more swollen than the length of Derek’s cock stretched its way into Stiles’ hole. “Fuc—”

“Sorry, sorry.” Derek growled, his voice slightly different, like he was talking with a mouthful. “I hadn’t realized I — I shifted.” Stiles looks over his shoulder and blinks the tears away to get a good look, Derek was in his beta form, minus the red eyes, but the teeth, hair, claws, were all there and also that thing in his ass, the thing that kept growing as Derek made humping movements, but not managing to pull out anymore.

“What in God’s n-name is that?” Stiles asks in his usual desperate stile.

“My knot.” Someone got their cockiness back. “Looks like the wolf wanted to claim you too.” Long sharp claws found their way on Stiles’ shoulder as Derek kept him still so he could continue the hectic movement.

“F-fuck!” Whatever that thing was it probably reached its biggest form because it stopped growing, it was now just a constant pressure, not quite painful, maybe a dull ache, it was however, neither releasing him from the constant edginess of pleasure, nor pushing him over that edge, it was just teasing in the worst way possible.

He reached down and grabbed his cock, Derek stopped for a brief second, probably wanted to protest, to say that he wants to do that, but there’s no way Derek’s getting those claws near Stiles’ precious private bits. “M’ coming! Oh God! Derek, I’m coming.” A few jerks did it, after that the orgasm went on for what seemed like years.

After the sensation lessened his muscles gave out and he was left falling back into the mattress but Derek gripped his hips and continued, pushing harder, gripping tighter, _howling._ It was all too much for his over stimulated body, so everything went black shutting down.

***

“Huh?” Stiles straddles awake as he feels a light kiss on his shoulder, something harder than lips were there too. “D-Derek?

“Shhh.” Stiles was on his side and Derek behind him, but he wanted to move, to face Derek, however, when he moved a sharp pain struck from his ass and throughout his worn out, dizzy body and he realized Derek was still _in_ him, that _knot_ was still in him. “Don’t move, it’ll last at least an hour until it fades and I can shift back.”

“Ugh, what am I going to do for an hour… the poison…”

“Shh, there’s still time, just relax and go to sleep, I’ll be right here, I’m not leaving you.” There’s a joke in there, but Stiles’ is not going to fish it out, instead he closes his eyes and relaxes. “Ya know… I’ll be happy to have you as my alpha.” Stiles mumbles before he dosses off and Derek huffs and intertwines their fingers, soft human fingers with bony clawed ones.

It’s five o’clock, they still have seven hours, Derek thinks to himself and tries to calm down. He doesn’t want to bite Stiles, he doesn’t want to be that person that changed his life against his will, he doesn’t want to see Stiles in pain every full moon… He closes his eyes and tries to calm his mind, this shouldn’t be happening to them.

***

The next time Derek opened his eyes the first thing he notices is the darkness outside, maybe it got stormy, he thinks, then there’s Stiles’ face tucked in his chest. That can’t be right, Stiles couldn’t have pulled away from his knot, not without serious injury.

“Fuck!” He swears and sits up right, the clock on his nightstand flashed eleven twenty five. How could he have fallen asleep for so long?!

“Stiles!” He redirects his attention to the boy who hasn’t moved yet. “No, no ,no, Stiles! Wake up!” He slaps the boy’s face, but nothing. Then pulls away and tries to focus on his heartbeat, it took a few seconds but he found it. The beating was very week and his breathing way too rough and he was all sweaty and paler than usual. “Stiles, wake up!” He calls again, but no hope.

Scott isn’t here… no one checked in… Stiles was dying… _dying._ It was now or never. He lowered himself to Stiles’ side, just across his lower belly, knowing that the wolf bite will work better if bitten there and he bears out his fangs with tears in his eyes. He had to, there was no other way, he promised, this was it, their last resort.

His fangs were a jiff of a second away from piercing the tender flesh when his ears picked up on something, a vibrating sound, low and steady… his phone. He jumped off the bed and ran into the living room where he left it.

“Scott—”

“Derek! Don’t bite him, I got the cure! We had to kill that thing, but we got the saliva, I just made it out of the deep woods and got phone signal. I’m running towards town.”

“He’s—it’s bad Scott! He’s not going to last until you get here, he’s nearly dead.”

“Fuck!” Scott curses and looks around. “There’s an abandoned factory where the where the forest ends, it’s half the way to your apartment, will he make it if you meet me there with him?” Derek listens to the heartbeat again, but no significant changes.

“I’ll try, but if he gets worse on the way, I’ll have to—”

“Go, Derek!” Derek dropped the phone and pulled his boxers in an impossibly quick movement then grabbed the naked teen, covering him in a blanket and hoisting him over his shoulder before running out.

***

The late night streets of this city has seen way worse than a mostly naked guy running with another naked guy over his shoulder, but Derek couldn’t even notice the weird looks, he was only focused on running and listening on Stiles’ heartbeat, so week, but still a constant. “Hold on Stiles.”

***

“Derek!” Scott calls as soon as he sees Derek enter the abandoned building. Derek runs towards him and as soon as they were a foot apart he lays Stile flat on the ground, pulling the blanket enough to reveal the stitched up wounds. They don’t talk, timed seems to have slowed down but pass faster at the same time and Scott pulls out a small bottle, opens it and dips the gooey liquid over the wound, smears it into the cuts and when it was all gone they wait, both falling back on their heels, listening in breathless on Stiles’ heart.

Thump.

…

Thump.

…

Thump, thump…

Thump, thump… Thump…

“Fu-uck!” Scott scot screams relieved and drops his head on the ground and Derek falls back. The heartbeat was now steady and almost normal. It worked, they did it, yet again they somehow did it. “Fuck, Scott! What the hell took so long?! Was that thing invisible or something?” Derek laughs away, but Scott doesn’t reply. “I mean there were so many of you and only one of those damn things, or did ya’ll also stop for a slumber party or something?... Scott?” Derek finally notices the shift in the atmosphere, a tension and looks at Scott who is still in the same position.

“Derek.” Scott starts, voice a threatening, low growl and lifts his head to reveal bright yellow eyes and sharp fangs. “Why is Stiles naked?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost didn't post this, I don't really find it that well written.


End file.
